Smokescreen
by Kikkoman-Writes
Summary: A squib, Jaune Arc is torn from his dreams of an ordinary, peaceful life as he is forced to go to Beacon Academy of Magick by his grandmother. Year 1. RWBY-Harry Potter Fusion.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own RWBY

As a warning, Jaune (and probably other characters as well) will be bi (since I wrote this in a rage towards 'Hello I am very heterosexual today' Jaunes; but good news (or bad) the romance doesn't start up until like 8 chapters in

Teams may stay canon or not; I haven't thought that far into it.

* * *

Chapter 1 – Step on a moon

(_Year 1_)

(_I'm Summer Rose. Nice to meet you, Vomit Boy. I heard you screaming over in the next compartment.)_

'Where am I?' Jaune Arc opened his eyes with a teaspoon of hesitation into a world of shaking lights. His organs shook with the lanterns as the Serpentglider swam into a bit of turbulence. He, however, had little knowledge about his surroundings and hardly knew that he was thousands of miles above the earth in a train bedecked with the eons-old scales of a vanquished wyrm. He did know that he was about to throw up.

Right now.

Just wait a bit.

Technical difficulties, you know.

He'll be hurling his drug-laced breakfast anytime now.

Well, he disappointed us all again.

After he temporarily ceased the entropy of his breakfast, Jaune Arc began to use one of his most dependable skills. He thought.

(_I tasted a bit of spice from the omelets Grandma made, but I figured that it was the oregano she drizzled on it. There wasn't any bitterness either; well, except from Grandma… I would have thought she accepted my decision to intern at the local at the local apothecary instead of heading to some fancy magic school. I'm basically a squib!_)

He slid the shutters to peek outside and felt instantly sick as he did so. He slid down onto the floor of his luxurious flying train compartment.

Unfortunately, Jaune Arc, son of two of magickind's greatest heroes and maternal grandson of the toughest grandmother ever, was not kidnapped or in an inexplicably cool normal train in the sky or even dreaming. He was heading to Beacon Academy of Magic on the Serpentglider, a magical locomotive that was the dream of all Vyltal children (except for him – Jaune Arc!). All he wanted was a peaceful nice drug-free breakfast (and an assurance of a long and healthy life and a lazy job at Trumpet Apothecary and a cute girlfriend and everything).

That was not what his grandmother wanted, so there he was. Queasy, somewhat cute, and un-magical on a floating train thousands of feet in the- "HELLO! IT'S ME, PENNY. YOUR FAVORITE TRAIN. CONDUCTOR. LADY. WE ARE ABOVE BEACON ACADEMY. PLEASE BUCKLE IN. LANDING HAS A FATALITY RATE OF 2%. 99% OF THAT 2% DID NOT BUCKLE THEIR SEATBELTS." (_oh fuck oh fuck where is the seatbelt ah there it is legs move stand go sit help) _ "YOU HAVE A MINUTE. I HOPE YOU HAVE FUN. PLEASE VISIT ME SOMETIMES. REMEMBER YOUR FAVORITE TRAIN. PENNY! CONDUCTOR. LADY." The announcement ends somewhat abruptly, but Jaune simply knows that he does not have time for an impromptu manners lesson.

Jaune slid onto the nearest seat and buckled himself in as the window began to slant a little bit more. The whole compartment was slanting downwards quickly. The slope no longer increased for a few treasured seconds. (_And then we'll go on a nice, calm , slow- _"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

To a random bystander who happened to be floating in the sky immune to the difference in atmospheric pressure, the Serpentglider would have appeared to meteor down into a small grove of pointy mountains. The scales glimmered in the bright sun. It was truly a beautiful feat of magical engineering serenaded by the screams of that one, usually Arc, kid.

Ah, a tradition 42 generations in the making.

* * *

The compartment door opened automatically into a nice, well-lit hallway. However, Jaune Arc did not care for the aesthetics of the train, not even its attractive, elegantly-detailed oak door, for he was searching for a suitable container to host his vomit. He stumbled outside of the train somehow and in a halo of stark white light, he saw a worthy vessel.

(_almost there almost come on jaune you can do it five more steps) _

The glossy trashcan darkened from his shadow, but luckily for its ashtray and new coat of pain and unluckily for the nearby bush, Jaune misaimed and began to vomit on the nearby fauna.

(_sweet beluga whales)_

Wiping his mouth with a poor leaf, Jaune stared at the beautiful structures of his new school and felt a thin, unattractive undercurrent of doom and hellfire.

(_well between that or the hell train I think my answer's clear I should message Mr. Gardiner sometime soon so I can tell him that I can't work or maybe Grandma already cleared that up)_

He began to slowly drag his feet towards the magical castle of learning, fun, and death.

* * *

A white-cloaked woman was waiting at the gate. She was a student there too; however the students bustling into the grounds of the castle did not notice her. They coordinated their movements away from her; however their eyes roved around her oblivious. Jaune followed the same path as the crowd, but she called him, "Arc – you forgot your wand again." She placed her hand on her hip and tapped her right foot on the cobblestone.

He didn't hear her this time.

She repeated it. "Arc – you forgot your wand again." She placed her hand on her hip and tapped her right foot on the cobblestone.

Jaune heard her this time. He paused and looked at her confused. Everyone else glared at the sudden traffic obstacle. She grabbed his wrist. The world began to avoid him as well.

"Arc, your wand." She placed a plain wooden stick (_holly?) _with burnished gold floral detailing in his free hand. He grasped it instinctively.

She stepped away, freeing him. "Be more careful next time; I can't take care of you all the time, Arc. See you around, Vomit Boy."

"Hey, move it!" He turned around to see a crowd of people waiting and began to gesture at- a blank space.

* * *

"What's this all for?" They were all arranged into a single file line with Jaune unfortunately at the head of it. Whatever it was, he did not want to be the first to try.

The girl he was currently interrogating calmly (_how could she be so calm during this grandma this is why I didn't want to go here_) looked up from her book _(50 shades of-_). "It's a placement for your future house. Later on, you'll have to join a four-person team with one member from each house."

"Ahh, I see. Ha. Ha." (_laugh like you know what she's talking about confidence brings in the ladies arc)_ "What are the houses again?"

She shot him a look suggesting that he's an ignorant mouse, which he probably is. "Did you get kidnapped by your grandma and sent here against your will?" _(yes unfortunately that is true take pity and give me a kiss on the cheek)_ "There's Meteigner, Stratta, Yamaguchi, and English. All four houses have different qualities and talents (_guess who doesn't have any lol) _they appreciate and nurture. In theory, the four teammates should be able to balance out each other, but there are some rivalries between the four houses."

(_those sound familiar maybe grandma talked about them, but I have no idea what they're about)_

"So, what kind of qualities are they looking for?"

The girl bored her eyes despairingly at the heavy oak door. A well placed wind blew her black hair and ribbon dramatically to show her desperate wish to travel back in time and ask her parents to change their last names pro bono et pro mente.

"Meteigner values a balance of all studies and qualities, so students in there generally take courses in all disciplines - potions, healing, charms, strategy – and you'll get to know them the best outside of your house since you'll see them the most …" (_alright so jack-of-all-trades and all that jazz)_

He nodded and she continued, "Stratta is for the quick-witted types. They're good with facing immediate situations and solving sudden problems. (_so for the quick thinkers) _Along with Yamaguchi, they're the frontline types. Yamaguchi is the house for combat magic and talents. (_I hope I'm not in that house I love peace) _English… it's hard to explain, but I think it's-"

The door suddenly opened, releasing a gust of wind. Four tables have been set equidistantly from each other (_signifying the four houses I guess) _and a crowd of curious faces stares at them. The girl pushes him softly. (_ was supposed to walk not go on some Shakespearean rag)_

He walks (_not stumbles)_ forward and tries to ignore the pressure of a thousand (_it's not actually that many)_ eyes. A moldy old hat droops on a stool. A severe blonde woman pierces her pale eyes through him and several other students. The rest of the teachers drink coffee on their seats.

One of the coffee drinkers rises. "Greetings, I am Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon Academy. Welcome to our school. Although we aim for the best in ourselves, we must remember that true strength and wisdom comes from the combined effort of others, not just from yourselves only."

(_so get a super strong and burly team that can do all the work while I hide in a corner and eat food)_

Ozpin smiles at him pityingly (_?)_ and continues, "Today, we will sort our newest students in their new houses. Treat each other with kindness and respect for your fellow classmates, underclassmen or upperclassmen, may become your teammates and your closest friends in your third year at Beacon."

(_please love me and care for me I'm delicate and fragile)_

Ozpin chuckles a bit (_?)_ and ends his speech, "Now, Professor Glynda Goodwitch, Deputy Headmaster and your teacher, will begin the sorting." The woman in question taps the hat with her riding crop (_ooo kinky why is ozpin laughing so much stop stop)_ and the hat belts out a poem onto the floor in a nice projected script.

_**To have you in my life was all I ever wanted,**_

_**But now without you I'm a soul forever haunted.**_

_**Can't help but feel that I had taken you for granted;**_

_**No way in Hell that I can ever comprehend this.**_

(_or are they lyrics?)_

"Jaune Arc." The girl behind him pushes him again. He stumbles over to the stool and sits down. The hat plops down onto his eyes.

Darkness.

* * *

AN-

OCs – Jaune's grandmother

House Information –

Meteigner – basically the jack of all trades; they're slower in action than the Stratta are and weaker than the Yamaguchi, but they can fill any combat position to a proficient degree, but they're not going to be better than the specialists that the other three houses are made of… however… the truly great meteigner students may have some specialties, but they're usually too overwhelmed with learning everything to try lol; they're mostly the responsible do-gooder types who sometimes tries to control everything but in reality they can't all the time (alas the curse of overachieving lol). They usually take a midfielder position and support with buffs, healing, attacks, just about anything – but mostly buffs, some healing, and debuffs. (however some more experienced teams play around with the meteigner – the most flexible member of the team)

Stratta – they're not always speedsters but they are usually able to catch onto the situation quickly and decide on an appropriate solution (and then later the team can decide as a whole what to do for the long term); imean sometimes the team doesn't need a long term solution and the stratta along with the cooperation with another teammate can solve the problem; they're usually second in command of the group if another house is the leader; they're mainly taught strategy, offensive spells, temporary healing and buff spells, and diplomacy (while potions and other time consuming skills like divination, astronomy, and runic arts are somewhat neglected) but a good stratta teammate understands the value of some additional knowledge ;)

Yamaguchi – power power power; offensive and combat skills; they could be said to be the most diverse class and they do have an actual specialization (two majors) requirement (while the other houses have optional specializations); basically the frontline fighter (however roles can change… imean a battle alchemist with a specialization in potions and cannibal plants may be a bit fragile shrug); they're kinda unintentionally selfish depending on how offensive they are… the super offensive types only know selfbuffs and selfhealing (which is weaker than helping others), but maybe a battle alchemist could throw some buffs down as well as some bombs boom boom (hint there's going to be a battle alchemist bunny warrior)

English – lol that's a secret

So, to help explain the classes better in a super stereotypical way –

A random person gets heavily injured during battle. A Stratta will clean and bandage the wound, so that they all can continue fighting. After the battle is over, a Meteigner, depending on what the English is all about (hint), will heal the person to a certain amount. The Yamaguchi will look a bit sad at their uselessness in the healing arts (although they could still specialize). The English will be useful, somewhat useful, or useless.

Thanks to Iron Chef of America


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Cards With Suits

(_Hey! Since I don't know anyone except for you, do you want to meet up at the intersection for lunch?)_

* * *

The hat was silent for a painfully long moment. Jaune wondered if his grandma's tricks getting him into the academy were foiled and he could finally go home.

"Ah, unfortunately for you, you still belong here."

Well, another depressing discovery of his depressing existence is nothing; just the straw that breaks the poor blonde's back.

"Sorry for the pause, my lad. You somehow disabled my internal power and I have to rely on energy from the castle." The hat began to blabber on about 'panels' and 'retirement' and 'ozpin' and 'magickal mainframes' and 'dead weirdos.' Jaune understood nothing as usual.

"-magic is found everywhere, I suppose, but I digress. Well, there's only one place to put you… you wouldn't fit in the other three houses because of your special condition… although putting you in Yamaguchi would be funny…"

Jaune squeaked.

The hat laughed and swung the guillotine towards the remnants of his otherwise happy, peaceful future. "Better be English!"

The hat had a lovely faux-Southern London accent when it bellowed the deciding words far louder than their previous one-sided conversation, which turned out to be all in his head. Terrific.

He got up and headed off into a house he knew nothing about.

* * *

"Blake Belladonna!" A short pause. "English!" (_time to interrogate her more about this house) _She sat next to him, but shushed him as soon as he opened his mouth to take a breath of air.

"Dove Bronzewing!" (_I can't say anything about him)_ "Stratta!"

"Sage Hurbs!" (_ahh… a clever way of creating contrast… sleeves of differing length)_ "Meteigner!"

"Kengyo Yatsuhashi!" (_he should wear more green… green is his color…) _"Stratta!"

"Coco Laetitia!" (_nice hat)_ "English!" She sat on the other pole of the table.

"Sky Lark!" (_nothing… )_ "Meteigner!"

"Lie Ren." Hmm? Ahh, different name structure. The pauses seemed to get shorter (_or was it the haggard feeling of experiencing an endless cycle_). "Stratta!"

"Pyrrha Nikos!" (_she's on Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes?! Wow we sure have some famous students – another reason why I don't belong here). _"Meteigner!"

"Ruby Rose!" (_that cloak… is she… probably not, it's a different color… and she wouldn't have changed cloaks all for a wand… I don't even know whose wand this is…)_ "Stratta!"

"Velvet Scalettina!" (_bunny ears… she must practice wild magic then) "_Yamaguchi!" (_whoa… she seemed really timid… but probably everyone in the school could kill me)_

"Weiss Schnee!" (_she's hot but she can probably kill me… well everyone can kill me here… grandma… mommy… send help)_ "Meteigner!"

"Fox Tamor!" (_that's the coolest fanny pack I've seen… it's probably cooler than me…)_ "Meteigner!"

"Russel Thrush!" (_cool Mohawk)_ "English!" He joined Coco at the probably cooler end of the table.

"Sun Wukong!" (_brawn, beauty, and maybe some brains – ahh everything I don't have) _"Stratta!"

"Neptune Vasilias!" _(what a cool magic cannon)_ "Yamaguchi!"

"Nora Valkyrie!" (_is that a really pointy staff or a spear grandma I'm scared) _"Yamaguchi!"

"Cardin Winchester!" (_douche alert yo) _"Yamaguchi!"

"Yang Xiao Long!" (_did she steal her little sister's uniform… nah, she probably doesn't have a sibling… since there's no one behind her… wait, who put on my uniform… thanks grandma)_ "Yamaguchi!"

"Penny!" (_ahh I guess there's one last person… she's named after the helltrain…) _"English!" She sat in front of him and Blake and smiled cheerfully.

Ozpin rose from his high throne and began to clarify their schedule for the next two weeks. "Over the course of your first week here, you will make friends with your classmates, but especially your house, and meet with your head-of-house twice to clarify your house requirements, decide on your initial classes, and detail your future plans. In your second week, you will start classes and have a final mandatory meeting with your head of house to drop or add additional classes. Only upperclassmen are allowed to skip into higher level classes and only 3rd years with a team can move into a townhouse. You will simply have to live with the other four classmates, no matter their gender or status. All first-years must take two courses – Magical Law and Magical History – no exceptions."

_(alright… so the mandatory classes probably don't rely on magic at all and I'll pack my schedule full with classes that don't rely on personal magical abilities like potions and runes… but I'll ask my head of house if I can drop out of beacon first… just in case iguess)_

"In a month, you will have a magical combat evaluation in front of your classmates and will continue doing so every other week from that date."

(_fuck… I guess I can just let everyone beat me up and then when this school year ends I'm running to france)_

"You all must be hungry, but one last thing," An universal groan, "Heads of Houses are – Meteigner – Glynda Goodwitch; Stratta – Bartholomew Oobleck; Yamaguchi – Peter Port; English – Me. Qrow is the primary combat instructor of this school and may sometimes take over English Head duties; however I will be in charge of English for the first two weeks. Now, let us eat!"

He waved his hands rather dramatically; however Jaune saw Professor Goodwitch roll her eyes, wait three seconds until Ozpin did another dramatic gesture, and then wave her riding crop wand. The food arrived in a contrary mood.

* * *

"So, where are you two from?" Penny asked after eating nothing.

"Little Hangleton." They looked clueless. "…it's a small village near Hogwarts Forest."

"Ah, I've heard there was some strange activity there thirteen years ago…" Jaune must have looked clueless because Blake said, "Or never mind that. And you, Penny?"

"I was born on the Serpentglider." (_I didn't think she came from Serpentglider… who would have a child on that helltrain… I don't know… it doesn't matter)_

Jaune broke the awkward silence, chuckling awkwardly, "So, Blake, where are you from?"

"I'm from Lake Aquarius." (_ahh the fashionable port city with hundreds of different magical species… but I don't think she's telling the truth either)_

"I've heard great stories about that place… "

The conversation died like a weak plant.

Jaune picked at his food. Time to ask dumb questions. "So, what are the qualities of English?"

Blake tiredly opened her mouth to speak, but Penny became more animated as she quickly jumped into conversation.

"English House is primarily defined by individuals who are wild cards and have special talents or skills that should be cultivated for their future team. Often times, the English teammate is the extremely unique variable and so, the team's specialty and purpose is influenced by the special skills of him or her. They have an equal rate of becoming leaders of their team; however, their skills depend on independent study with few examples sharing their talents in the past and they are known as difficult students because many teachers do not have any experience with the talent or skill."

(_special skill what special skill…. Proper knowledge of magical substances and some runic knowledge from school…everyone knows this stuff… we all had to learn it from standard education in secondary… why am I special)_

"The most famous team under the leadership of an English team-member is our faculty. OBGP or Obligated (with 'D' serving as a letter for 'P') in their youth were able to vanquish several powerful Grimm, like the Witchqueen and Deathroar, through Ozpin's ability 'Causality' which improved the aim and luck of his team to astounding levels of accuracy."

"Hold on, how do we learn what our special talent?"

"Jaune, our housemates only have a vague inkling of their talent." Penny appeared to change her posture to Ozpin's as she lectured. "We only know our true talent as we grow and create bonds with other people."

(_that doesn't help at all)_

"Dinner will end in three minutes, but Jaune, if you have any questions, I'll be happy to answer to the best of my current mainframes."

"Ah, thanks, Penny."

Out of the corner of his eye, however, Jaune saw Blake examining him like a cat measuring up its mouse prey.

"Curious…." She murmured.

* * *

When the English first-years headed to their dorm room, they expected a certain style of lodging, but they were ultimately disappointed. The common room was eclectic and random, but tolerable; although Jaune had no idea what the miniature island model, complete with actual-magma-filled volcano, was for. He probably did not want to know. They entered a large door with a roman number, I, on it.

The room was large enough. There were enough desks for all five of them. The beds seemed large and reasonable comfortable. Their trunks were present. Jaune hoped that his grandmother had enough charity in her heart to pack his things.

However, all five had to share a room. Coco was slightly skeptical, Russel seemed excited, Blake chose a random bed, Penny just smiled, and Jaune… just wanted to know if his grandma packed his onesie.

Coco spoke first, "Boys change and pack first and wait out in the Common Room while the rest of us change and freshen up."

They all agreed; Russel was forced to by consensus and by the betrayal of his fellow man.

Jaune went to check his luggage. A booklet was attached to the top of the trunk and he gently peeled it off. It was a pamphlet containing a map of Beacon, a schedule for various classes and school activities, and various meeting times. His first meeting with Ozpin was tomorrow at 9:00 AM, so right after breakfast ended.

He opened his trunk. All his clothes were neatly packed. Several of his grandmother's magic books were placed in the trunk and school supplies that he probably needed were neatly stowed away. There was an envelope containing money for alchemy and potion supply fees. He dug a little bit more, and found his onesie.

Hallelujah.

He ignored the weird looks as he went to the restroom to change.

* * *

Breakfast was a quiet affair. He asked Blake about the book she was reading, 50 shades or something, and read a bit of it. He was a bit traumatized but he had to eat something. Penny read the same bit as he did and merely looked enlightened, as if she found some essential truth about human society.

His classmates were a bunch of weirdoes, but they were alright. Maybe they could be friends someday if he had to stay.

(_I would be more hopeful and less accepting of my situation if I didn't know my grandma…. I don't think Ozpin could stop her… she probably taught the guy)_

* * *

Ozpin's office, along with the other faculty offices happened to be located near the Yamaguchi and Stratta dorms. It's a ten minute trek through gardens and a shallow pond and multiple hallways.

He's almost there when he sees the girl in the white cloak again.

"Arc!" She moves her hand in a motion that feels incomplete and cut wrongly in time.

He doesn't move.

"Arc!" She moves her hand in a motion that feels incomplete and cut wrongly in time.

"Hello…" Is she a ghost? She seems out of this world and the next.

"You have your wand, right?" He does. The weird wand that she gave him, but he can't use because surprise, surprise he's a squib.

She grabs his wrist – "We have to go to breakfast or else all of Qrow's pancakes will be eaten!"

He is pulled slightly back, but the force dragging him disappears. He, however, loses his balance and lands on his butt.

* * *

Jaune enters Ozpin's office two seconds late.

The office is full of crystalline glass instruments dancing with the light in sync with each other. As Jaune walks through the office to reach Ozpin, he does not notice the fragile structure cease in their movements and restart again as a suitable distance is reached. Ozpin does however.

Before he even sits down on the open chair, Jaune blurts out, "I don't belong here. I'm a squib."

Ozpin smiles. "Jaune, we know. How about you have a seat?"

* * *

A chapter a day keeps the pre-college jitters away.

I'm being productive.

It's not revealed yet, but there is a pretty good reason why Jaune is a squib.


	3. Negative 8

Negative 8: Ain't No Friendzone in our Friendship

(_He doesn't remember me at all, Sun Wukong… he didn't react to your name or Velvet's during the Sorting… I think he forgot us)_

"Where's your grandson, ya old witch?" They both already knew the answer, but Paleo somewhat wanted his hypothesis clarified.

"Beacon."

"Ah." The shopkeeper sighed at the old woman's aloofness towards the whole situation, but he decided to dig a little bit more. "He's a squib… you sure he'll be safe with those prodigies?"

"Unfortunately, he'll be safer there than here."

The two remaining members of GDPT turned to face the white remnant of the kind woman they once knew. As the apparition drew closer, its gait grew more unnatural. Legs split in two, images flickered on and off, and feet sank into the ground. It was obvious to them that the woman was no longer there; her body only a shell directed by the most primal and most forbidden wild magic.

In the end, Summer Rose was only a victim. At the surface, her dedicated and unrequited love for Rouge Arc may have been the catalyst for her madness, but all knowledgeable about the crisis thirteen years ago knew that Summer Rose held the moral strength to accept Rouge's friendship without holding resentment for the other.

It was only Bacchus who lacked such strength.

Paleo followed the old woman into her nearby heavily-warded house, into safety.

"Why Beacon, Glutinafri?" He finally asked her as the malicious smog in his throat cleared up.

"It is the only place where Bacchus lacks enough power to enter. It can only copy Summer's past repeatedly with only Jaune as stimuli."

"It will grow stronger."

"Of course, but then Jaune and his friends will be strong enough to handle her. Perhaps, they can exorcise her?"

Paleo put his hands to his head; his forehead wrinkled. "Why… why did this happen? Why did the White Fang choose them?"

* * *

I didn't know why I was here. I was trapped in a dull, boring room with a broken TV and locked computer with a busted water pipe threatening to drown me. The door was locked by a keypad. I assumed that I would need to find a code, but easier said than done.

I checked under my pillow. There was a slip of paper; the words on it were 'Semele.'

I looked under the bed I woke up on, dunking part of my face into the seemingly clean water. Nothing. I wondered how I arrived here. There was chaos in the orphanage in my closest memories. The building shook as children ran to the emergency shelter. Blake and I were separated… I went back to look for her. I remember.

I saw her knocked out to the floor. A teenager that I have never seen loomed over her. His face was covered in a mask. There were strange markings on his mask; they glowed with unholy fiery light. I knew that he was way bigger than I was, but I screamed "Blake!" and tried to tackle him. He was way quicker than I was and knocked me out.

And so, I woke up here. I was going to drown without rescuing Blake or figuring out what happened. My life sucked.

/_the sink… I should see if it works…_/ A thought appeared in my head. The sink? It didn't hurt to try out the mysterious brain fart. I turned on the faucet; it began to hiss quietly as water began to spew out. I watched the water spiral into the drain, but I began to hear a rattling noise in the pipe below the sink.

There was a removable plug in the midst of the pipe; I pulled it out, finding a key and a bunch of water. I reached upwards to turn off the water, but I failed.

Angry cat noises flooded my head, but it was an appropriate reaction.

/_the drawer… it should open now… pages from a mythology book?/_

I headed to the drawer, not because I was thinking weird prophetic thoughts, just because I had nothing to do.

It was a myth that talked about the birth of Bacchus. Semele was romanced by Jupiter, but his wife, Juno, was jealous and tricked Semele into asking Jupiter to show his true form which killed her.

Hold on… I couldn't believe it. He sewed the baby into his thigh.

Alright. What did this had to do with everything else? /_the note under the pillow – semele_/I splashed my way to the computer.

User:

Key:

Well, if you saw it a certain way, I snickered a bit.

User: Semele

Key: *******

/_even I can't believe it… how does that make sense… why would Jupiter be her key…alkfjldjfldjslf/_

Someone was innocent.

The disk drive opened. There was a disk.

'Alright… time to put this into the TV,' I thought to myself.

/_7830_/

The TV screen lit up with the same numbers I had just envisioned. I supposed that was my ticket out of here. I slowly pressed the numbers, careful not to mess up. The water was up to my waist and my pants felt rather soggy.

The door opened and all the water rushed out with me in tow.

* * *

There was someone else screaming. He sounded the same age as me. I turned around and I could only see a blonde blip in the fast moving water.

The water eventually drained out and we slowly slid to a halt.

I turned to see a young blonde boy sopping wet like I was. His hair and eyes were far brighter shades than mine were. He was still coughing out water.

I looked upwards from my sitting position. I saw Blake (she waved quietly at me; she looked puzzled over something though) unhurt and bow-less and Velvet (she smiled timidly and retreated behind) the cloaked woman. Her eyes were grey; although they seemed a tad strained, she smiled warmly at me and reached out to help me up. She then walked to the blonde boy to help him clear his lungs.

Her white cloak was slightly damp, but she asked us our names and how we got here.

"Blake Belladonna. My orphanage was attacked and someone knocked me out and took me here."

"Velvet Scarletina. Same here."

"Jaune Arc. My parents and I were attacked… I don't know where they are." The women's eyes widened in recognition at his last name; I kept note of it. She might be responsible for our kidnapping. Jaune was the only child who had a different story than the three of us. He sniffled a bit… I guess parents do that to you… make you a huge crybaby.

"Sun Wukong. Same as Blake and Velvet.

"My name is Summer Rose. I was kidnapped from my home in the Holy Woods. I don't know what's going on, but I swear I'll help us all get out of here. Druid's honor."

* * *

There'll be 9 prologue chapters.

The prologue is a whole big reference to the Zero Escape series 999 and Virtue's Last Reward

I'm not really planning this out so sorry for any plot holes


End file.
